Green is the New Black
by Reimusha
Summary: Saison 4. Après avoir retrouvé l'âme d'Angel, Faith s'apprête à repartir à Sunnydale en compagnie de Willow Rosenberg. Mais pas avant d'avoir pu faire ses adieux à son ange gardien d'un jour.


Cette fanfiction a été écrite dans le cadre des Ateliers d'Écriture du site Fanfictions[point]fr.

Étaient imposées :

· Une des citations suivantes : « _Je suis venu te dire que je m'en vais_ » (Serge Gainsbourg) et « _Qu'est-ce qui est le mieux ? Être né bon ou dépasser votre nature malfaisante au prix d'immenses efforts ?_ » (Paarthurnax – Skyrim). Pour ne pas avoir à choisir, j'ai pris les deux…

· une allitération.

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

Je tiens à préciser aux lecteurs sceptiques que ce pairing d'apparence improbable n'est pas si dénué de sens que ça : en effet, dans le quinzième épisode de la saison 4, **_Orpheus_** , Faith tombe dans un profond coma sous l'effet d'une drogue magique et investit la mémoire d'Angelus lors de son trip surnaturel. Elle est alors laissée aux bons soins de Lorne, qui prend soudain son bien-être particulièrement à cœur et passe tout l'épisode à la veiller de très, très près. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. Jamais dans les épisodes précédents il n'est question d'un quelconque rapprochement entre ces deux-là et ils s'ignorent d'ailleurs royalement jusqu'à cet événement malheureux. Je soupçonne les scénaristes de n'avoir pas su à ce moment quoi faire du personnage de Lorne qui ne se bat pas et a de plus momentanément perdu ses pouvoirs. Disons pour faire simple et laisser le bénéfice du doute qu'il incarne la caution morale de l'épisode parce que, les enfants, la drogue, c'est mal.

Toujours est-il que les faits sont là : il prend à ce moment soin de Faith comme si elle était devenue son bien le plus précieux. Et si elle avait envie de lui témoigner sa reconnaissance ?

Oh, et un grand merci à Oldie pour avoir vu et rattrapé une maladresse…

* * *

 **GREEN IS THE NEW BLACK**

 _« Avec le temps, va, tout s'en va. »_

 _Léo Ferré_

Il percevait à travers la porte de sa chambre la rumeur assourdie monter depuis le hall. Il n'était pas question ici de grandes effusions ou d'esclandres extasiés, seulement le murmure poli des au revoir embarrassants et trop vite expédiés auxquels il n'avait pas souhaité assister.

Il se dirigea vers sa fenêtre et l'ouvrit, accueillant avec soulagement la fraîcheur de l'air sur son visage. Exhalant un long soupir dépité, il s'accouda au rebord et laissa son regard errer au loin, contemplant sans les voir les lumières de la ville qui brillaient comme de lointaines étoiles dans une galaxie artificielle.

En contrebas, la porte principale s'ouvrit et deux ombres se faufilèrent à pas rapides à travers le patio de l'hôtel pour rejoindre la rue où les attendait une voiture. Il les observa s'éloigner et regretta un instant de n'être pas descendu pour la voir une dernière fois.

Tous ici étaient ravis de la façon dont s'étaient déroulés les événements. Après tout, le but avait été atteint : ils avaient ramené Angel. Son âme avait été retrouvée par la jeune sorcière venue de Sunnydale et Angelus, l'alter-ego malfaisant du vampire, avait été mis sur la touche sans autre forme de procès. Ils avaient gagné. Que trouvait-il à redire à ça ?

Il regarda les deux silhouettes discuter sur le trottoir. La plus grande revint subitement sur ses pas et parcourut à nouveau la cour en direction de l'Hypérion.

Cette victoire exhalait un âcre relent de compromis à la moralité douteuse et lui laissait un arrière-goût poisseux dans la bouche. Il en voulait toujours à Wesley pour le choix qu'il avait fait seul et ne partageait pas l'enthousiasme des autres pour cette stratégie que tous jugeaient audacieuse mais que lui avait estimée dangereuse et inutile.

Elle aurait pu mourir. Elle aurait dû mourir.

Il avait connu trop de ces jeunes gens égarés dans la tourmente de leurs délires hypnotiques et il les avait tous vus perdre pied et sombrer dans un état cataleptique d'où il savait qu'ils ne sortiraient pas. Prisonniers de cette transe cauchemardesque, ils ne trouvaient le repos qu'une fois leur organisme parvenu au bout de ses ressources. La mort ne venait pas rapidement avec _Orpheus_. On souffrait, beaucoup et longtemps.

Mais elle… elle avait trouvé le courage de se battre et de résister à la drogue. Il l'avait pourtant sentie abandonner. Et, alors qu'elle était en train de mourir dans ses bras, elle s'était brusquement réveillée et avait empêché Connor de tuer son père.

La porte s'ouvrit délicatement derrière lui et il entendit le doux froissement des pas sur sa moquette.

« _Olá hombre_!

— Ton amie t'attend », dit-il sans se retourner.

La Tueuse ne répondit pas et s'approcha lentement pour le rejoindre à la fenêtre.

« Tu n'es pas venu me dire au revoir », murmura-t-elle, la voix encore éraillée.

Lorne haussa les épaules.

« Je n'avais pas l'impression d'être à ma place parmi ces gens qui félicitaient Wesley de t'avoir droguée, répondit-il d'un ton amer.

— Il a fait ce qu'il fallait. Et j'étais d'accord. »

Le démon tourna vers elle un visage las et l'observa avec attention. Faith arborait encore les stigmates de son combat violent contre Angelus ainsi que les marques, plus discrètes, des effets d' _Orpheus_. Ses yeux cernés étaient enfoncés profondément dans leurs orbites et elle avait le teint hâve et maladif d'un toxicomane en plein sevrage. Malgré son état, elle souriait et son regard pétillait, plein de malice et de quelque chose que Lorne identifia comme de la morgue. Elle avait survécu et avait rempli la mission que son Observateur lui avait assignée, et elle en était fière. Combien de combats perdus d'avance et dont elle s'était miraculeusement tirée avait-elle déjà mené ? Il comprenait qu'elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de lui et de sa sollicitude.

Il était le seul à s'être offusqué des méthodes de Wesley et semblait bien être encore le seul à s'en préoccuper maintenant que tout était terminé. Ce soir, sa solitude et le sentiment de ne pas être à sa place au sein de l'équipe d'Angel étaient plus forts que jamais.

« Tu devrais y aller, lui dit-il en se tournant à nouveau vers les ombres en contrebas.

— Je ne voulais pas partir sans t'avoir remercié », souffla Faith en se rapprochant.

Il la regarda, surpris, et elle posa une main sur sa joue en souriant.

—Je n'ai rien fait qui mérite des remerciements, murmura-t-il, gêné par sa proximité.

— Tu es resté à mes côtés, rétorqua Faith avec une prévenance inhabituelle. Tu as veillé sur moi. Je t'entendais, tu sais ? Tu as même chanté… »

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et, sans hésitation, déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du démon. Il recula précipitamment et saisit la main de la jeune femme pour l'écarter de son visage.

« Trésor, dit-il en la repoussant gentiment, je doute que ta reconnaissance puisse aller jusque-là.

— Tu es le seul à t'être soucié de moi quand j'étais dans le coma, répondit-elle en récupérant sa main. Personne n'a jamais pris soin de moi comme tu l'as fait.

— Tu n'as pas à te sentir redevable pour ça. Et surtout pas de cette manière, protesta-t-il. Si tu veux me remercier, je préfère que tu me promettes de ne jamais recommencer ce genre de bêtise.

— Je me sens bien, Lorne, dit-elle avec désinvolture. C'est réglé.

— Ça ne durera pas éternellement, Faith, chuchota-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de la Tueuse.

— Quoi ?

— La chance. L'insolente providence qui te maintient en vie en dépit de tes efforts constants et désespérés pour y mettre un terme. »

Il l'observait avec gravité et elle lui rendit son regard, les mâchoires serrées, avant de détourner brusquement les yeux.

« Je rêve ou t'es en train de me passer un savon ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire embarrassé.

— J'ai eu peur pour toi, Faith ! gronda-t-il, soudain hors de lui. Ce que tu as fait était imprudent et stupide. Wesley est donc si important à tes yeux que tu te sois empressée d'adhérer à son plan foireux ? Que voulais-tu prouver ?

— On devait ramener Angel, l'apaisa-t-elle. J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait.

— Tu as failli mourir.

— Ca fait partie des risques, _hombre_ , claironna-t-elle d'un air bravache. Je suis une Tueuse.

— Dis-moi, poursuivit Lorne d'une voix basse et vibrante de colère, lorsqu'il t'a annoncé qu'il allait te droguer pour piéger Angel, as-tu seulement pris le temps d'y réfléchir ou as-tu crié « Taïaut ! » avant de t'enfoncer toi-même la seringue dans le bras ? »

Elle baissa la tête, mal à l'aise, et chercha à éviter le regard flamboyant du démon.

« Je n'avais pas vraiment le loisir d'y réfléchir, maugréa-t-elle. Et je n'ai pas crié « Taïaut ! »…

— Tu t'es engagé délibérément dans ce traquenard sans même t'inquiéter de ce qui allait t'arriver. Pourquoi, Faith ? Quelle rédemption cherches-tu avec un comportement aussi suicidaire ? »

Elle releva le visage et, les yeux écarquillés, le scruta avec une détresse qu'elle tenta de faire passer pour de l'exaspération. Il voyait sa carapace se fendiller à travers les nuances rougeâtres dont se drapait son aura et il se sentit coupable de la pousser dans ses retranchements. Mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser se mettre encore en danger pour s'absoudre de vieux péchés et étouffer sa culpabilité. Pas après ce qui s'était passé ce soir. Il ne le tolèrerait pas.

« Je pensais que toi, tu me comprendrais.

— Moi ?

— Tu es un démon, dit-elle alors qu'une larme cheminait le long de sa joue, laissant un sillon humide sur sa peau pâle. Tu sais à quel point il est difficile d'échapper à sa nature et ce que l'on se sent obligé de faire pour réparer ses fautes.

Lorne soupira et ferma les yeux. Il pinça l'arête de son nez entre son pouce et son index et secoua lentement la tête.

« J'ai besoin d'un verre », dit-il en s'éloignant de la fenêtre.

Elle le suivit vers la console sur laquelle s'alignaient une dizaine de bouteilles et se laissa tomber dans un confortable fauteuil club. Elle le regarda mélanger adroitement différents liquides pour obtenir une boisson multicolore dans laquelle il planta une paille et un petit parasol jaune. Il s'avança vers elle et lui tendit le verre qu'elle prit après un instant d'hésitation. Il retourna vers le bar et se prépara un cocktail identique qu'il se mit à siroter en silence sans quitter du regard la jeune Tueuse.

« Willow va t'attendre, fit-il remarquer à voix basse.

— Elle est déjà partie, répondit-elle, les yeux baissés sur son verre. Je la rejoindrai plus tard à Sunnydale. »

Il acquiesça et but une autre gorgée.

« Personne ici ne peut se vanter d'avoir eu un comportement exemplaire, dit-il finalement. Nous avons tous quelque chose à nous reprocher. Je t'épargne les détails de la vie d'Angel, même s'il a commis l'essentiel de ses crimes sous l'identité d'Angelus et avec l'excuse de l'absence de son âme.

— _L'essentiel_ de ses crimes ? », reprit-elle en haussant les sourcils.

Lorne esquissa un faible sourire, répugnant à se remémorer les éprouvantes semaines au cours desquelles Angel, et non Angelus, s'était lancé dans une vendetta sanglante contre Wolfram & Hart et ses dirigeants[1], et du profond bouleversement karmique qui s'en était suivi pour le vampire, sa longue quête de pardon auprès de ses amis et les concessions auxquelles il avait dû consentir pour être à nouveau accepté au sein de sa propre équipe.

« Notre brave Wesley, si prompt à faire la morale, n'est pas non plus exempt de défauts, poursuivit-il en s'adossant à la console. Dernièrement, il a séquestré une femme dans un placard et l'a torturée pendant des mois pour lui soutirer les informations dont il avait besoin.[2] »

Il vit Faith pâlir et se recroqueviller dans le fauteuil. Il savait à quoi elle pensait. Il connaissait cet incident dramatique pour l'avoir lu dans l'esprit de l'ancien Observateur et savait les dégâts qu'il avait laissés dans les mémoires de l'un comme de l'autre.[3] Il savait aussi qu'il s'agissait, pour une grande part, de la dette inaliénable qui liait la jeune femme à l'anglais et la corde sensible sur laquelle il avait dû jouer pour qu'elle se laisse si aisément convaincre de mettre sa vie dans la balance lors de la capture d'Angelus. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Justine Cooper avait de nombreux points communs avec Faith et il se demanda soudain dans quelle mesure l'acte de Wesley n'avait pas représenté une forme de vengeance à l'encontre de cette femme qui était le symbole de son ancien bourreau. A ses yeux, cela ne rendait que plus intolérable son attitude envers la Tueuse dont il avait fait sa débitrice à vie.

« Il a de plus passé les six derniers mois à coucher avec l'ennemi, marmonna le démon, grimaçant à l'évocation de Wesley partageant le lit de cette garce malfaisante de Lilah Morgan.

— Les gens changent, soupira Faith, le regard hanté par ses propres souvenirs. Pas toujours en bien.

— Gunn lui aussi a des secrets qu'il préfère taire et qui m'ont déjà mis dans l'embarras[4]. Et je ne te parle même pas de Connor, le rejeton diabolique qui a envoyé son propre père au fin fond des abysses dans une boîte en fer. Personne ici n'est innocent, trésor.

— Il reste quand même votre petite fofolle. Fred, c'est ça ? »

Lorne esquissa un sourire triste et ferma les yeux. Même Fred, son innocente, sa pure et ingénue Winifred adorée, avait été rongée par le chancre de la vengeance et avait cédé à son appel empoisonné.

« Fred a… Elle a…, commença-t-il sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il allait dire. Disons qu'elle n'a pas vécu aussi confortablement qu'elle l'aurait dû. Elle a été prisonnière d'une dimension infernale pendant cinq ans. Par un hasard incroyable, nous l'avons trouvée et ramenée avec nous, mais son retour dans notre monde n'a pas été facile. Il lui a fallu du temps pour s'en remettre et réapprendre à vivre à peu près normalement. Un jour, elle a appris qu'elle devait sa petite excursion à l'un de ses professeurs d'université à qui ses talents de physicienne commençaient à faire de l'ombre.

— Elle l'a tué ? demanda Faith avec intérêt.

— Elle a failli. Elle l'aurait fait si Charles n'avait pas décidé, au dernier moment, qu'elle ne pouvait pas assumer les conséquences d'un tel acte. Il s'en est chargé avant qu'elle puisse intervenir. Fred lui en a voulu. Beaucoup.

— Je la comprends. Ce connard, j'aurais voulu le tuer moi-même si j'avais été à sa place.

— Je n'ai jamais cherché à en savoir plus, mais je crois que c'est ça qui les a séparés.

— Pourquoi, ils étaient ensemble ? s'exclama la Tueuse. Fred ? Et Gunn ? Whao !

— Ouais, confirma Lorne. Whao, comme tu dis. Ça en a surpris plus d'un ici, tu peux me croire.

— Tu étais jaloux. »

Ce n'était pas une question et Lorne laissa échapper un rire penaud avant de balayer l'air devant lui d'un geste négligé. Il s'autorisa une longue lampée consciencieuse de son Rainbow Shot the Sheriff, cherchant à démêler ses sentiments.

« J'adore Fred, avoua-t-il avec sincérité. Elle est mon bien le plus précieux, la lumière de mes jours, une bouffée d'oxygène dans ce monde gangréné. Mais je ne crois pas que je sois la personne qu'il lui faut, pas après ce qu'elle a vécu au milieu de ces démons féroces qui ne rêvaient que de lui couper la tête pour en faire selon leur humeur une salade César ou un cache-pot. »

Il posa son verre vide et s'approcha du fauteuil dans lequel se vautrait la jeune femme. Ses yeux sombres le dévisagèrent avec intensité tandis qu'il marchait vers elle et elle se redressa lorsqu'il ne se trouva plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle.

« Mais il ne s'agit pas de moi, chuchota-t-il en s'agenouillant pour que leurs visages se retrouvent au même niveau. Ce que je voulais mettre en avant, trésor, c'est qu'aucun de nous n'est totalement _clean_. Nous avons tous commis des actes dont nous ne sommes pas fiers et qui nous placent dans une position bien précaire par rapport à notre perception de la moralité. Mais nous faisons avec. Et nous continuons. Tu ne fais pas exception, Faith. Ce que tu as fait dans le passé ne devrait plus te hanter aujourd'hui. Tu n'as pas à te mettre sciemment en danger pour expier tes fautes. Si tu étais morte aujourd'hui, si tu avais succombé aux effets d' _Orpheus_ , Connor aurait tué Angel.

— Il se serait rendu compte à temps qu'Angel était à nouveau lui-même, objecta-t-elle sans vraiment y croire.

— J'en doute. Le fils prodigue a un discernement limité. Il est jeune, précisa-t-il sur un ton d'excuse, il encore a besoin qu'on lui montre la bonne direction.

— Tu ne l'aimes pas, constata Faith.

— Il a fait des erreurs, admit-il, mais ses errances ont été guidées par d'autres, qui se sont servis de lui. »

Il posa avec précaution l'une de ses larges mains sur le genou de la Tueuse et le pressa doucement.

« Comme toi[5] », ajouta-t-il.

Elle renifla et secoua la tête plusieurs fois.

« Je n'ai plus cette excuse depuis bien longtemps, répliqua-t-elle. Je suis un paradoxe ambulant : une Tueuse, censée œuvrer pour le bien, et qui s'est détournée de la lumière pour travailler avec les forces du Mal.

— Alors nous sommes deux, chaton, sourit Lorne. Quoi de plus paradoxalement absurde qu'un démon, maléfique par nature, qui a tragiquement choisi de consacrer sa vie au Bien ?

— Depuis quand ? demanda Faith, curieuse.

— Depuis que je suis en âge de courir assez vite pour échapper aux coups de gourdin de ma mère.

— Raconte-moi. »

Les yeux du démon se voilèrent un instant et il les baissa, l'esprit envahi de souvenirs cuisants qui, encore aujourd'hui, attisaient sa haine contre son peuple et les membres de son propre clan.

« Je viens de Pyléa, dit-il finalement en relevant le visage pour plonger ses yeux rouges et brillants dans ceux de la Tueuse. Une dimension infernale presque inaccessible depuis ce monde. J'ai grandi au milieu de brutes qui vouent leur vie à la violence et au massacre impitoyable de tout ce qui est différent. J'ai eu une éducation stricte, fruit de croyances débiles et éculées, basée sur la suprématie de ma race et le respect que nous doivent nos esclaves humains. Mon peuple les qualifie de _vaches_.

— De vaches ? répéta Faith, incrédule. Sérieux ?

— Sérieux, chaton. Des vaches que l'on sacrifie de temps en temps, plus pour le plaisir de voir une exécution que par réel besoin. Juste pour asseoir notre supériorité et montrer aux humains qu'on peut le faire. Que nous sommes les seuls décideurs. Quoi qu'il en soit, une fée égarée a dû se pencher sur mon berceau, à moins que ma mère ne m'ait bercé trop près du mur, et j'ai toujours refusé de suivre les préceptes que l'on essayait de m'inculquer. Je n'ai jamais participé aux chasses, n'ai jamais asséné le moindre crébil et n'ai jamais, jamais, tué qui que ce soit. J'abhorre la violence depuis mon enfance. Bien sûr, j'ai été puni. Souvent. Et durement. Ma chère maman espérait sans doute me faire rentrer de force ses inepties dans le crâne. Peine perdue. Elle s'arrachait la barbe et répétait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle et mon père avaient mangé le mauvais frère.

— Avaient… Quoi ? Tu rigoles ? s'exclama Faith.

— J'aimerais, soupira-t-il. Malheureusement, tu m'as bien entendu : les braves gens que sont mes parents ont dévoré l'un de mes frères cadets à la naissance. La chair de leur chair. Mon monde est rempli de barbares vouant un culte à des coutumes d'un autre âge.

— Mais toi, tu as échappé à ta nature, murmura la Tueuse, admirative.

— Ne m'encense pas trop, poussin. Avoir refusé les mœurs de mes contemporains ne fait pas de moi un héros. Tu es, à mes yeux, bien plus méritante que moi : toi, tu t'es battue pour contrôler ta haine et tes pulsions. Tu as su maîtriser la bête qui grondait au fond de toi. C'est toi qui as échappé à ta nature. Moi, je suis né bon. Je n'ai pas eu à lutter contre mes instincts. Mais j'ai assisté aux exactions perpétrées par les miens sans jamais tenter de les empêcher. Qu'aurai-je pu faire ? Je ne suis ni fort, ni courageux. Et cela fait de moi le complice lâche et passif de leurs massacres. Mon inaction me rend tout aussi responsable du triomphe du Mal. Crois-moi, je n'ai rien d'exemplaire. »

Faith s'avança et effleura la mâchoire du démon. Lorne ferma les yeux et laissa peser sa joue sur sa main fraîche.

« Débarquer à L.A. a été une véritable bénédiction pour moi, souffla-t-il. Ici, débarrassé de mes semblables, j'ai pu me refaire une identité, bâtir un sanctuaire et aider tous ceux qui m'en faisaient la demande, sans aucune discrimination. Ici, je peux enfin racheter les fautes de mes pairs et m'acquitter de la dette d'honneur que j'ai contractée pour avoir trop souvent détourné les yeux.

— Tu expies donc les crimes des autres… Tu t'imposes un lourd fardeau, commenta la jeune femme. Et c'est toi qui me fais la leçon…

— Poussin, nous sommes tous de pauvres pantins prétentieux, perclus de partis pris, empêtrés dans nos pitoyables préjugés et peinant à porter le poids de nos propres péchés.

— C'était quoi, ça ? pouffa-t-elle.

— Une allitération en _p_ , princesse. Le paradis du postillon.

— J'aime t'écouter, dit-elle, souriante.

— C'est parce que tu ne me connais pas depuis assez longtemps. Ceux qui me côtoient trop régulièrement fuient dès que j'ouvre la bouche.

— Ils ont tort. »

Saisissant son visage entre ses mains, Faith se pencha en avant et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles du démon. Lorne poussa un grognement étouffé en sentant une langue agile venir caresser sa bouche et essayer d'en forcer l'entrée. Il se dégagea péniblement de son étreinte et lui lança un regard mortifié.

« Faith, trésor, gémit-il, le souffle court, tu te souviens que tu es une Tueuse. Les Tueuses tuent les démons, _chica_. Elles ne cherchent pas à leur mettre la langue au fond de la gorge. »

Faith haussa un sourcil et lui sourit avec espièglerie. Elle tourna légèrement la tête et avisa les étages inférieurs d'un air éloquent.

« Enfin… la plupart du temps, marmonna Lorne, contrit, en songeant à Angel et à son idylle avec la Tueuse _officielle_.

— Je me fiche que tu sois un démon, ronronna-t-elle. Tu es là, et tu me plais. »

Ses jambes s'enroulèrent comme deux lianes autour des hanches de Lorne et le tirèrent sèchement vers elle. Elle lui entoura la nuque de ses bras et se souleva légèrement du fauteuil pour l'embrasser à nouveau, avec une passion féroce.

« Et je n'ai pas baisé depuis trois ans, grogna-t-elle contre sa bouche.

— Chaton, il faut que tu revoies ton argumentaire », protesta Lorne en la repoussant le plus délicatement possible.

Affichant une moue de petite fille contrariée, elle recula de mauvaise grâce et s'appuya lascivement contre le revêtement moelleux du dossier. Ses jambes étroitement serrées autour de la taille du démon l'emprisonnaient avec fermeté et il déglutit, atterré par sa détermination.

« Tu as peur de quoi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix boudeuse.

— J'ai peur que tu ne confondes désir et gratitude, mon ange.

— Quelle importance ?

— C'est important pour moi.

— Je ne te plais pas », lâcha-t-elle douloureusement.

Il se détendit brusquement et, appuyé aux accoudoirs, se laissa descendre vers elle. Sa main vint caresser la joue de la jeune femme et il la dévisagea avec intensité.

« Faith… Trésor, tu es magnifique. Je suis un démon comblé d'être le centre de ton attention à ce moment précis. Mais je ne veux pas abuser de toi.

— Abuser de moi ? ricana-t-elle. C'est moi qui suis quasiment en train de te violer !

— Je ne veux pas profiter de la situation et de ton état de faiblesse. Je refuse de te laisser faire quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter.

— _Hombre_ , tu ne me forces à rien. Je suis libre.

— Pourquoi moi ? demanda-t-il avec un haussement d'épaule. Je n'ai rien d'exceptionnel.

— Tu es le seul à me traiter comme si j'étais une poupée fragile.

— Je ne te…, se défendit-il faiblement.

— Si, coupa Faith. Tu cherches à me protéger. Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on fasse ça pour moi. Qu'on remarque la personne avant la Tueuse. La _femme_ , avant la Tueuse. J'ai l'impression que tu me comprends, que tu vois… »

Elle posa une main sur sa poitrine, à l'endroit approximatif où se trouvait son cœur.

« … Là-dedans. »

Son regard rivé à celui du démon, elle déplaça son autre main et désigna sa tempe.

« Et là-dedans », acheva-t-elle, les yeux brillants.

Lorne inspira profondément. Elle était belle. Belle et dangereuse. Provocatrice. Et tellement fragile. Il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'y garder à l'abri des vilénies du monde, pour qu'elle n'ait plus à souffrir de ceux qui cherchaient à la manipuler sans vergogne.

« Je veux juste savoir ce que ça fait, de compter pour quelqu'un comme toi, murmura-t-elle, la voix enrouée. De me sentir désirée et appréciée pour autre chose que mes talents d'assassin. »

Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, emportant avec elles le rimmel charbonneux qui lui noircissait les yeux et, Lorne, ému, lui encadra le visage de ses mains pour les essuyer d'une caresse. Balayant ses craintes et ses principes, il l'embrassa avec douceur, le cœur battant à la promesse de ce qui l'attendait s'ils poursuivaient dans cette voie. Faith émit un sanglot étouffé par le baiser et s'accrocha à son cou, prenant appui sur ses jambes entrelacées pour se hisser et se coller davantage contre lui. Lorne l'enlaça étroitement et, avec un grognement d'effort, il se mit debout. Surpris par le poids de la jeune femme, il chancela et la sentit rire contre ses lèvres.

Elle se laissa descendre au sol et entreprit de dégrafer la chemise du démon, tirant sur les boutons récalcitrants. Lorne étouffa une exclamation indignée devant cet assaut vestimentaire mais la jeune femme, fébrile, vint à bout des attaches avant qu'il ait pu esquisser le moindre geste et, empoignant ensemble chemise et veste, elle dénuda son torse en lui emprisonnant les bras dans les textiles délicats de son costume.

Elle s'interrompit et l'observa avec attention, captivée par le spectacle étonnant de la teinte olivâtre de sa peau. Des taches plus sombres mouchetaient son corps et elle suivit des yeux le chemin sinueux qu'elles empruntaient, formant une ligne au dessin grossier qui descendait le long de ses flancs potelés jusqu'à disparaître sous la ceinture de son pantalon.

Lorne se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa avec ardeur, se contorsionnant pour se débarrasser des habits qui lui entravaient encore les bras. Libéré, il l'étreignit et la souleva, lui arrachant un couinement surpris. Les jambes butant contre les obstacles, il rejoignit son lit et s'y laissa tomber avec elle, l'esprit engourdi et incapable de la moindre pensée cohérente. Il sentit les doigts de la jeune femme fureter avec dextérité et s'insinuer dans son pantalon et le dernier bastion de sa vertu tomba lorsque les petites mains se faufilèrent derrière lui pour se cramponner solidement à son postérieur.

Il l'entendit murmurer son nom d'une voix rauque et la regarda, contemplant ses joues roses et ses yeux écarquillés, noirs de désir.

« C'est ton cœur que je sens dans tes fesses ?[6] » demanda-t-elle, éberluée.

 **.oOoOo.**

« On dirait un de ces bouquins à l'eau de rose qu'on trouvait chez la mère de Buffy… »

Lorne tourna la tête et regarda la jeune femme lovée contre lui avec curiosité.

« La Tueuse maléfique cherchant le réconfort auprès du démon bienveillant », chuchota Faith en caressant du bout des doigts le duvet roux qui lui couvrait le torse.

Il la serra plus fort et se pencha vers elle pour lui embrasser le front

« Tu n'es pas maléfique, _chica_ , répondit-il calmement. Un peu impulsive, peut-être…

— C'est dur tu sais…

— Quoi donc, trésor ?

— D'oublier le passé. J'ai tellement peur de replonger. De prendre à nouveau les mauvaises décisions et de faire du mal autour de moi. »

Lorne se dégagea et se tourna sur le côté pour faire face à la jeune femme.

« Tu dois te faire davantage confiance, princesse. Pense à ce que tu as accompli aujourd'hui. Peu de créatures maléfiques se mettent volontairement en danger de mort pour sauver un ami.

— Tu n'approuvais pas mon attitude il y a une heure de cela, rétorqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Tu étais en colère.

— J'étais en colère parce que j'ai eu peur, dit-il en écartant de son front une mèche de cheveux. Tu as été imprudente et tu t'es laissée dicter ta conduite par Wesley. Mais jamais je n'ai remis ton courage ni ta générosité en question, mon cœur. »

Elle acquiesça et le repoussa sur le dos avant de se blottir contre lui. Ses pieds vinrent caresser ses jambes nues sous le drap et elle enfouit sa tête dans son cou pour respirer son odeur musquée.

« Tu ne dois rien à personne, Faith, soupira-t-il en frissonnant sous son souffle. Cesse de te voir comme une petite fille prise en faute. Tu vaux mieux que ça. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as fait des erreurs dans le passé que tu dois passer le reste de ta vie à payer pour ça.

— Ca ne dépend pas que de moi, répondit-elle avec amertume. Je sais que certains à Sunnydale n'ont pas oublié ce qui est arrivé avec Wilkins et ils seront prêts à me rappeler mes fautes, aussi exemplaire que soit mon attitude actuelle.

— Si tu attends de faire l'unanimité, tu n'avanceras jamais, chaton. Les autres se rendront compte bien assez tôt que tu as changé. Mais si tu leur laisses l'opportunité de te trainer dans la boue, ils auront gagné. »

Il sentait sur sa peau l'humidité des larmes s'écrasant dans son cou tandis qu'il parlait et il enchaîna sur un babillage sans importance, laissant à la Tueuse la dignité de prétendre qu'elle n'avait pas pleuré.

« J'aurais tellement voulu que les choses se passent différemment », intervint finalement Faith au bout de plusieurs secondes d'un monologue futile.

Elle renifla et se dégagea légèrement de l'étreinte du démon. Lorne baissa les yeux vers elle et l'observa avec gravité.

« Plus de lamentations, la prévint-il d'un ton ferme. C'est ton passé qui a fait de toi la personne que tu es aujourd'hui. Et cette personne-là me plait, _chica_. Beaucoup. »

Faith émit un rire étranglé et, les yeux encore embués, se redressa pour l'embrasser. L'une de ses mains courut le long de son torse et se glissa sous la couverture à la recherche d'un endroit intéressant à explorer. Le démon éclata de rire et son ventre se contracta, agité de soubresauts, tandis qu'elle flattait négligemment ses flancs sur lesquels s'épanouissaient de petites rondeurs.

Il la renversa et s'allongea sur elle, l'écrasant de tout son poids. Faith délaissa son ventre souple et les rotondités moelleuses qui le ceignaient et l'attira davantage contre elle avec l'air gourmand et serein du chat sachant qu'il a pris un oiseau dans ses griffes.

 **.oOoOo.**

« Je dois partir. »

Il ouvrit les yeux et, sortant de sa somnolence, étira son long corps sous les draps entortillés. Après leur dernière étreinte, la douce tiédeur du lit associée à la sensation du poids confortable de Faith contre lui étaient venues à bout de sa résistance et il s'était assoupi. Leurs jambes étaient toujours emmêlées et il éprouva une joie enfantine à l'idée qu'elle était restée auprès de lui pendant sa courte sieste.

« Je sais, trésor, murmura-t-il en baillant. Je suis déjà heureux d'avoir pu vivre ce moment inespéré avec toi. Je ne peux pas exiger davantage. »

Il roula sur le côté et lui caressa la joue avec douceur.

« Mais si jamais tu voulais rester, on te trouverait une chambre, dit-il en désignant les étages supérieurs. Tu pourrais passer me _remercier,_ de temps en temps. J'habite dans la quatre-cent-six. »

Elle lui sourit avec affection et secoua la tête.

« On m'attend, répondit-elle. Mais toi, tu pourrais venir avec moi.

— A Sunnydale ? demanda Lorne en haussant un sourcil.

— Ouais, je sais. Par rapport à L.A., ça craint un peu, admit-elle.

— Je doute que la banlieue soit prête à recevoir un démon mélomane gérant d'un club de karaoké.

— Willow m'a dit qu'ils cherchaient quelqu'un pour animer des séances de thérapie de groupe pour démons repentis. Ca pourrait être cool : je capturerais les démons et te les amènerais pour que tu les rééduques.

— Je croyais que le principe de ce genre de groupes reposait sur la base du volontariat ? fit-il tranquillement remarquer.

— Ouais, ben je t'assure qu'entre mourir ou assister à tes séances, ils choisiraient vite d'être volontaires !

— Je n'ai aucun doute sur tes qualités de persuasion, trésor.

— Le plus drôle, ce serait la tête du Conseil, continua-t-elle. Ils s'arracheraient les derniers cheveux qu'ils leur restent en voyant la Tueuse par intérim accompagnée par son monstre gentil.

— Son monstre gentil…, répéta Lorne, rêveur.

— Ça complèterait les frasques de Buffy avec Angel, approuva Faith d'un vigoureux hochement de tête.

— Je suis sûr qu'ils seraient ravis de la situation… Malheureusement, trésor, à part remettre quelques démons pénitents sur le droit chemin, je ne te serais pas utile à grand-chose. Je suis loin d'avoir les capacités d'Angel…

— Tu as d'autres qualités.

— Comme par exemple ?

— Déjà, tu as la peau verte, énuméra-t-elle en posant un index revendicateur sur son torse.

— Content que tu l'aies noté.

— Mais un joli vert ! précisa-t-elle en passant une jambe par-dessus son ventre pour le chevaucher. Et un petit ventre de papi… »

Elle se pencha et palpa ses poignées d'amour, s'attirant un grognement de protestation et une ruade qu'elle maîtrisa sans mal.

« Et des petites cornes rouges… », rit-elle en lui emprisonnant sans ménagement les bras sous ses genoux.

Lorne prenait brusquement la pleine mesure de la force de la Tueuse et seul un sursaut de dignité le poussa à se cabrer dans une nouvelle tentative navrante pour la désarçonner. Faith sourit et le plaqua impitoyablement sur le matelas. Elle se coula contre lui pour l'embrasser et ses mains se glissèrent sous le drap.

« … Et un énoOorme…

— Lorne ! »

Ils sursautèrent tous deux en entendant Angel tambouriner violemment à la porte. Le vampire appela Lorne plusieurs fois, demandant impatiemment à entrer. Avec un soupir de résignation, le démon se leva et enfila un yukata en coton jaune poussin avant de se diriger vers la porte en grommelant.

Il ouvrit brutalement la porte au moment où Angel s'apprêtait à frapper une nouvelle fois au chambranle.

« Enfin ! s'écria le vampire. Qu'est-ce que tu f… »

Lorne vit son expression se figer subitement. Il huma l'air et son visage pâlit lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'il sentait, et qui cela impliquait. Il tendit le cou pour apercevoir derrière le démon le lit défait et son regard traversa la pièce vers la fenêtre grande ouverte dont les rideaux légers voletaient sous la brise nocturne.

Lorne se déplaça ostensiblement pour lui dissimuler la vue de sa chambre saturée de phéromones et émit un claquement de langue désapprobateur devant l'intrusion indélicate de son intimité.

« Que veux-tu, Angelito ? demanda-t-il d'un ton inhabituellement froid.

— Je…, bafouilla le vampire, hébété. Cordélia. Je… On a besoin de toi. En bas. Pour Cordélia. »

Le démon acquiesça sèchement et lui claqua la porte au nez.

« _Genre… maintenant…_ », geignit Angel à travers la porte close.

Lorne, immobile, attendit de l'entendre s'éloigner avant de se retourner vers la fenêtre. Il s'en approcha et scruta avec attention la cour de l'hôtel plongée dans l'obscurité. Une ombre bougea en contrebas et, moins d'une seconde plus tard, Faith apparut, habillée et prête à partir. Il la vit sourire et mimer un baiser avant de lui faire un signe de la main. Puis, sans s'attarder davantage, elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit.

Le démon étouffa un petit rire et hocha la tête, soulagé. Il savait que son retour à Sunnydale ne serait pas simple, mais, les premières frictions passées, elle finirait par trouver sa place. Bientôt, elle serait admirée, encensée et même suivie par ses sœurs. De paria, elle serait érigée au rang de leader[7].

Etait-il déontologiquement incorrect de ne pas lui avoir précisé que, s'il lisait assez clairement les auras lors d'un tour de chant, son don de médium s'affinait jusqu'à devenir irréprochable pendant un orgasme ?

Et Faith en avait eu trois.

Il se rengorgea et ferma la fenêtre, un sourire suffisant aux lèvres. Il esquissa un pas de danse chaloupé et commença à ramasser ses vêtements en chantonnant.

Plus que jamais, le vert était tendance.

 **FIN**

* * *

[1] Dans la deuxième saison, Angel change brusquement de visage, renvoie ses amis et s'engage seul dans une lutte violente contre Wolfram & Hart qui s'achève dans le massacre de ses dirigeants.

[2] Au début de la quatrième saison, Wesley, éjecté de l'équipe pour avoir trahi la confiance d'Angel, capture Justine Cooper et l'enferme dans un placard pour lui soutirer des informations.

[3] Lors de la première saison d'Angel, Faith débarque à Los Angeles et tente de tuer Angel pour le compte de Wolfram & Hart. Lors de sa mission, elle capture Wesley et le torture avant qu'Angel ne vienne le libérer.

[4] Au début de la troisième saison, l'ancien gang de Charles Gunn investit le bar-karaoké de Lorne et le réduit en miette avant de prendre en otages ses occupants, humains comme démons, dans le but de purger la ville de son engeance démoniaque.

[5] Dans la série Buffy, qui a vu apparaître le personnage de Faith, celle-ci rejoint Richard Wilkins, le maire maléfique de Sunnydale, et développe avec lui une intense complicité père/fille. Avide de reconnaissance, elle travaille pour lui et accepte de lui servir de bras armé dans sa quête de pouvoir.

[6] Hé oui, le cœur de Lorne est situé dans sa fesse gauche…

[7] Revenue à Sunnydale, Faith évince peu à peu Buffy qui subit trop de critiques et de controverses, et elle finit par prendre temporairement sa place comme meneuse des Potentielles. Elle fera une erreur qui coutera la vie à plusieurs d'entre elles mais gardera heureusement sa notoriété au sein du groupe.


End file.
